Sweet Revenge
by thezugzwang
Summary: This story is obviously not done yet, but I have to take a break from writing for a while.
1. It Begins

**Author's Note: For those of you who are not ok with character deaths, this story will have a character death at the end! If you want to find out who it is, look at the note at the end of this chapter! If you do not want to find out who dies, go to chapter 2 before reading the note at the end! There will be whumpage of other characters at the end of the story, but only this one dies.**

**Like I said in the description, this is my first fan-fic EVER, so reviews and suggestions for improvement are greatly appreciated!**

Hotch sat at his desk flipping through files, trying to finish his reports. He heard a knock on his door and silently groaned, wishing everyone would leave him alone long enough for him to finish his paperwork. "Come in" he said, then he looked up to see who was at his door. A young, blonde girl who didn't look any older than sixteen cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. She stepped up to his desk and extended her hand.

"Agent Hotchner, it's good to see you again." She had a British accent and a sharp, no nonsense tone in her voice that still surprised Hotch. He'd known her for years, but she looked so young that he still did a double take when he heard her speak. Hotch stood and shook her hand. "Jade Lane, you haven't changed a bit. Thank you for coming to help me." Jade shook his hand. Hotch nodded. "Follow me and I'll get my team together in the conference room." He stepped out from behind his desk and opened the door, noticing as she walked through that she walked with a slight limp. He decided not to say anything right now, but he'd ask her about it later.

He led the way to the round table room, calling out over the bull-pen for his team to meet. He saw Reid, Morgan, and Emily look up at him and a slight look of confusion cross their faces as they saw the strange woman following him. He didn't take time to explain and instead walked into the round table room and pulled up the electronic case file on the monitor. Agent Lane followed him and stood next to him as the rest of the team filed in and sat down. Rossi was last, and as he stepped through the door Hotch began speaking.

"Everyone, this is agent Jade Lane from the CIA, she's going to be assisting us on this case. Agent Lane, these are SSAs Mor-" Jade cut him off. "Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Jareau, Dr. Reid, and Miss Penelope Garcia. It's nice to finally meet you all in person." Morgan gave Hotch a look that said he had no idea what was going on and Hotch returned it. There was a moment of silence before Jade spoke again. "You all look confused. I'm afraid I can't explain how I know who you all are. We're running out of time, so let's get started." She turned to the screen and began introducing the case.

"My unit is after a mob boss called "The King", his real name is Carlos Missirian. He runs a very prominent human trafficking ring, and also supports several terrorist organizations, both foreign and domestic. A little under a year ago, my unit was put in charge of taking him and his affiliates down. Six months ago, two agents under my control began undercover work. One, agent William Hannoway, infiltrated the King's inner circle, and he was very quickly able to locate Missirian's hideout. For a while, he was blending in and constantly getting new information on the organization. My other agent established herself as a college student at the University of Virginia and has been trying to gather information from a different angle. 48 hours ago, agent Hannoway began missing check-ins. He has missed three check-ins, and a fourth will pass in 45 minutes. My other agent missed one check in last night. It may mean nothing, but right now my job is to expect the worst in both situations. I need help finding my agents, but that's only part of the reason why I'm here. The other reason I'm here is because of an important informant, James Gordan. He used to be a close affiliate with Missirian, but a few months ago he was caught red handed and instead of prison, we cut a deal that he gave us everything he knew about Missirian's operations, which turned out to be very useful, and in return we helped protect him from the gang. Turned out to be a much harder job than we bargained for, but a deal's a deal." Her phone started ringing, and she pulled it out to look at it. "Sorry, I have to take this call." She stepped out into the hallway and answered.

Hotch continued where she left off. "James Gordan has been under heavy protection and deep cover from agent Hannoway, and chances are that since he is in trouble, so is Gordon. He has not been heard from since agent Hannoway began missing check-ins. The director has asked us to assist in the investigation, and Agent Lane is here to help us, supplying the information that her unit has collected." Morgan spoke up. "So, is she here to "help" under the director's orders, or is she using us to find her agents and looking at finding Gordan as a side assignment? Call me cynical, but we seem to have a very different agenda from the CIA." Hotch opened his mouth to take a breath and answer, but the door busted open and Jade hurriedly came in. "Agent Hannoway's cell phone just made a call. We tried to trace it, but it was too short. Here's the soundtrack, it's being put through a filter now." She looked slightly frazzled. A recorded phone call started playing from the monitor. For a few seconds they could only hear static and mixed voices in the background. Then the caller began to speak. His voice was deep and slightly raspy. "… We know where he is. The game is just beginning. I have my players and you have yours. Unfortunately for agent Hannoway here, he will never see the end result." A gunshot could be heard, followed by a pause and then two more. "You better hurry up, Jade. The clock is running out for you." The line went dead.

**AN: If you want to find out who dies at the end, please keep reading! If not, then scroll up and go to Chapter 2! The character who dies in this story is Jade. There will be whumpage of other characters, but Jade is the only one who dies.**


	2. Something Clever

**AN: This chapter is kind of a filler with a lot of information and not a lot of action, but I had to put it in for the information. Sorry if it's a bit boring! Also, sorry it took me so long to get it posted. I had to rewrite it to fit better with my endgame.**

Jade seemed to be in a trance. "They must have figured out who he was. Would he have told them?" Emily asked.

Jade snapped back to reality. "Agent Hannoway was a very unseasoned agent, but he had some qualities that we needed in the field, and for this mission in particular. So, yes, he may have trusted the wrong person or asked the wrong question." She turned to look at them, clearly upset at the notion that agent Hannoway might be dead. Her previously confused yet gentle demeanor changed in an instant to a firey anger. "A game? Is that what this guy thinks this is?" She almost yelled angrily. She clenched her fist around the pen she was holding, then she unclenched it, trying to regain her composure. She cleared her throat, but didn't say anything else, just looked around with a desperate look on her face.

"Do you know who that was?" Hotch asked.

Jade shook her head. "I've never heard that voice before, but Missirian has hundreds of people working for him, so it could be any one of his lackeys." She had calmed down considerably.

Reid picked up the file sitting on the table in front of him and read a few sentences, then asked, "So this agent… Jameson… Alix Jameson… She was setting up to insert herself as a victim of the trafficking ring?"

Jade nodded slightly. "Yes, but she wasn't supposed to be active for a few more weeks so that she could get her back story established."

Reid flipped to a different page and continued reading while Rossi took his turn to ask a question. "What about agent Hannoway? He would have had to commit a crime in order to be accepted into the group, wouldn't he?"

Again, Jade nodded. "He did. White collar before I recruited him for this mission. That's what I meant when I said he had qualities that we needed in the field." With that, everyone looked at her in surprise, but she shrugged off their curious and wary glances, not wanting to explain. She instead drew attention to the wording in the call. "I wonder why he said the clock was running out for me. Do you think he's made a timeline?" she asked.

Hotch nodded slightly. "It's likely, but we have no way of knowing what his next move will be. You're sure you don't recognize the voice?"

Jade nodded firmly. "I'm sure. In my line of work, you can't afford to forget a face or a voice. I've never heard that one before."

Morgan looked at the address of the apartment where agent Jameson was living. "Let's go have a look at her place. Maybe we can figure out what happened to her." He started toward the door, motioning with his hand for Jade to follow him. "Come on. You know her best, so you'll be able to see anything out of place." Jade glanced at Hotch, and when he didn't stop her, she followed Morgan out the door.

**AN: Please review! I hope you like it so far, the next chapter will hopefully make up for this boring one!**


	3. The Riddle

**AN: In this chapter, Morgan tells a story about his UC days. I made most of it up, but the 18 months deep cover part was pulled from an actual episode, ****_Natural Born Killer_****. I'm not sure if he ever talks about it again or reveals more details about it, but the rest of the story here is just my little imagination running wild :P Enjoy!**

Jade followed agent Morgan outside and to the parked SUV. He got into the driver's seat without saying a word, and she sat in the passenger seat. He started the car and started driving. He looked at his phone and read the address out loud. "100 Yellowstone drive, apartment 203, Charlottesville. We have a long drive." He glanced at her and then looked back at the road.

They drove in silence for a while, each content to remain silent. Morgan finally broke the silence. "I know what it's like to lose a uc. I spent 18 months deep cover, and I had a partner for most of that time. He went missing, and my handler was afraid he had been captured by our UNSUB and would reveal my identity, so he pulled me out. I never saw my partner again. I don't think anyone even looked for him. At least your agents have a chance because someone, you, care enough to look for them. I know that you are more concerned about your agents than you are about the informant. In your position, I would be to."

Jade looked at him, then looked down at her hands, folded in her lap. "I'm sorry about your partner. You're right, I care more about my agents than about Gordan. How could you tell?"

Morgan smiled. "It's part of my job. I notice behavior. When you were presenting the case, you had a much more urgent and concerned tone when you talked about the missing agents than you did when you talked about Gordan. That right there is enough for me to tell, not to mention that you started with the agents and Gordan took second place."

Jade laughed a bit. "I always underestimate you profilers."

They fell silent again, but this time it was a more comfortable, friendly silence. Jade's phone rang and she answered it, breaking the silence. She immediately put it on speaker phone, but put a finger to her lips, motioning Morgan to be quiet. The caller was the same one who called earlier from agent Hannoway's cell phone.

"Here's some food for thought. What falls but never breaks? What breaks but never falls? You have three minutes to solve the riddle and confess your sins, or it's bye-bye for you and agent Morgan." The caller stopped speaking but didn't hang up. Jade was nearly paralyzed, staring at the phone with a million thoughts running through her head. "What sins?" she choked out. The caller spoke again. "That's the hardest part, isn't it? Knowing which of your many sins has affected me?" Jade once again struggled to form a coherent thought, but managed to ask one more question. "Who are you? I won't know which sin you are talking about if I don't know who you are." The caller laughed. "This is how the game will work. You confess your sins and solve my riddle within the allowed time, or something else blows up. By the way, you have two minutes. So if I were you, I'd stop asking stupid questions and start racking your puny little brains for the correct answer." He fell silent again.

Jade looked over at Morgan, who was scanning the sides of the road, probably looking for signs of danger. Wait. The caller said that something would blow up, right? She covered the microphone on her cell and whispered urgently, "Morgan, find a clear area to park. I think he's going to blow up the car!"

Morgan turned on the sirens and drove across traffic and into the grassy area in front of a Wal-Mart. He slammed the car into park and they both got out and began running away from the car yelling at curious bystanders to get out of the way. They heard an explosion and were flung forward, their ears ringing and vision going dark.

**AN: Sorry about another cliff hanger! I personally love reading them, but I'll try to keep them at a minimum since I know a lot of people don't like the suspense.**

**Also, regarding the riddle, I know it's not a hard one, but I will be answering it within a few chapters. And yes, ALL the riddles this guy gives the team are clues to finding him, so they are very important.**


	4. An Explosion

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, my internet all of a sudden decided to quit working on Friday evening, so we had to wait until today to get the service crew out to my house. Hopefully that cliffhanger wasn't too bad to have to wait for this chapter. Anyways, enjoy! Please review!**

When Jade woke up, she couldn't move. She couldn't even open her eyes, and that terrified her. She could tell that she had landed next to the other agent because her hand was on his arm, but she couldn't make herself move or even open her eyes to check if he was alright. She laid still for a few minutes, then she became vaguely aware of sirens blaring, but they were just barely louder than the ringing in her ears. She slowly was able to open her eyes and she saw a fire crew spraying water on the flaming car. She finally moved to push herself up and that sent her head throbbing, but she ignored it and sat up, watching the flames dance toward the sky.

She turned her head and saw agent… oh what was his name?... She couldn't remember… Laying on the ground next to her still except for the slight rise and fall of his chest. She still couldn't hear anything over the ringing in her ears, and she felt something warm dripping down her face. She reached up to wipe it away and when she pulled her hand away, she realized it was blood. Her right ear was bleeding.

She looked around and saw four paramedics rushing up to them. As they got closer she could barely hear their voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. She said, "My name is Jade Lane, I'm with the CIA, and this is…" She took a moment to continue, still unable to remember his name. "He's with the FBI."

She didn't protest as the paramedics gently laid her on a backboard and began to prep her for a trip to the hospital. She looked over at the other agent and saw that they were doing the same to him, although he was still unconscious. She caught a glimpse of a large cut on the side of his head that looked as if it had been made by a piece of metal. That was the last she saw of him before the paramedics carried her away and took her to the hospital in the ambulance.

She slipped in and out of consciousness the whole ride to the hospital, and once she was there a whole slew of doctors and nurses seemed to blur by, checking her injuries and moving her from the backboard to a gurney. She vaguely remembered getting some X-rays and some other test, MRI or CAT scan or something, she couldn't remember. When all the action died down she was still a bit hazy, but she found herself in a room with one nurse who hooked her up to a heart rate monitor and an IV with fluids. After giving her a dose of pain medication she left, and Jade was alone with her thoughts. She tried to sort through the event logically, but she could only remember bits and pieces. *I must have a concussion* she thought to herself, and she tried to add up all her other injuries. Her ribs on the right hurt, and her wrists both hurt, and her head, god her head, seemed to be the worst of all.

Gradually the pain medication kicked in and she was able to think through the pain. The UNSUB called, riddle, explosion, the other agent… Where was he? She felt a pang of guilt not only for just now remembering him, but also for getting him into this mess. He wouldn't be hurt right now if he hadn't been with her when this psycho decided to blow her up. She decided that the next person who walked in she would ask about him. She still couldn't remember his name, and that really disturbed her, because she was really good at names, and she had known this guy for a while now. Not that he knew her, but she knew a lot about him, including his name, but it wouldn't come to her now.

A nurse came in to check on her, so Jade decided to ask her about the other agent while she worked. "There was a man who was brought in with me. He was caught in the explosion too. African American, mid thirties, well built. Is he ok?" The nurse looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then said, "Yes, I think I know who you are talking about. He has a severe concussion and a few stitches in his head along with some minor bruising. He has not woken up yet. We found an ID on him, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan with the FBI."

Jade was slightly relieved to be reminded of his name. "Is he going to be ok? How long before he wakes up?"

The nurse shook her head. "I'm afraid I have no idea. The injury will definitely take time to heal, but I don't know how much damage was done, so I'm not sure when he'll wake up. I did call his medical contact, Aaron Hotchner? He said they're on their way now." With that, she smiled and nodded to Jade and walked out.


	5. News

Emily watched Morgan and Jade leave, and once they were out of hearing range she said, "She seems kind of young to have this much power within the CIA, don't you think?" Hotch gave a snort that was almost a laugh. "She's 38. She's been an agent within law enforcement for 15 years. She started in the FBI when she was 23, then she moved to Interpol, and now she's with the CIA. I've known her for almost that long." Rossi, obviously surprised, said, "She looks like she's a teenager, and she has the demeanor of an unseasoned agent. Do you know why she limps?" Hotch nodded. "She was injured her first year at the CIA. Out in the field, she and her team went on a raid and the unsub was there, armed and ready for them. They searched the house and didn't find him, so most of the team went back outside and she stayed to look around with another agent. The unsub killed her partner and shot her in the knee before she shot him, and it didn't heal 100%. She's had a slight limp ever since. It doesn't stop her though. She passes the fitness tests easily, so she's allowed to be in the field." Rossi nodded, satisfied with Hotch's explanation. JJ stepped out of the room. "So what's the next step?" Emily asked. Hotch picked up the case file. "We need to go over victimology. Find out everything we can about Hannoway and Jameson's lives over the last six months and see if we can figure out where they might have met the UNSUB and tipped him off to their real professions." Garcia had her laptop and started typing furiously, digging for information. "Ok, I have financial records for one Alix Jameson dating back the last six months… She visits a Starbucks on campus very frequently, she bought a campus bus pass and she pays her rent, utilities and parking permit fees out of this account. I have her listed as working at a retail store and making small deposits of payday checks, but she also makes large cash deposits every two weeks, and that seems to be the primary source of income for her." Emily interjected. "That's probably from the CIA to make sure she appears normal." Garcia kept typing. "Ok, financial records for William Hannoway… Nothing. For 8 months he has not used the only bank account in his name at all. He must be using some kind of alias or just cash." Hotch nodded. "I'll call Jade and find out which it is." He stepped out of the room and dialed Jade's number. Garcia kept digging into the agents. "Cell phone records for Jameson show that her last call was made at 3:23 PM yesterday afternoon. Hannoway… 3:14 AM two days ago and then the call made to Jade this morning by the unsub. Both phones are off or dead so I can't find their locations." Hotch stepped back into the room. "Jade's phone is off and so is Morgan's." JJ walked back in to the room. "Turn on the news." Everyone turned to look at her. "Which one?" Reid asked. "Any of them." JJ replied. Hotch pressed a button on the remote and the news came on. Everyone was startled at what they saw. "A car exploded? Where?" Emily asked. The television answered her. Then a news reporter began speaking. "And here we are at the scene of a rather spectacular explosion. Eye witness accounts have said that two people were seen fleeing from the car, but this has not yet been confirmed by any officials." The reporter continued speaking in the background as Rossi asked, "Why did we need to see this?" JJ motioned back to the screen. "Keep watching…" They paid attention once more to the news reporter. "…the car appears to have federal plates on it. Here's a local police officer with an official statement." The officer was put on. "Here, as you can see, a federal vehicle exploded in front of Wal-Mart. Two people were in the car, but they managed to park the car and get a short distance away from the vehicle before the explosion went off. Their identities are not being released at this time, but the two people, a man and a woman, are currently in critical condition. There is no evidence yet of foul play or an accident, but the forensics team has not yet been through all the wreckage, and until they have been through it, we will not be able to determine a cause of the explosion." Hotch's cell phone rang and he immediately answered it. "This is agent Hotchner." He listened and the expression on his face became worried as he did. When he hung up, he was silent for a moment, then he spoke. "Morgan and Jade were the two people caught in the explosion." Everyone was frozen for a split second, then almost in unison, they packed up their case files and belongings and headed for the hospital.


	6. The Aftermath

**AN: Sorry again that it took me so long to get this chapter up! I'm really busy with school and other stuff, but I am trying not to write cliffhangers so that even though it's taking me forever to get stuff up, you guys won't have to be on edge!**

Hayden reached and turned out his desk lamp. He liked it in the dark. Most people were afraid of it, but he was not. He was almost afraid of the light. He sat for a moment, listening to the silence around him. Then he rose and stepped over to the freezer he had in the corner of the room. He opened it, noticing the layer of dust on the handle. He reached in and popped two ice cubes out of a peculiar tray he found at a rummage sale. It made perfectly round balls of ice. Hayden walked to the middle of the room and lay on the floor, placing the ice cubes over his eye sockets. He stayed that way for a while, thinking. He wanted to make his plan even better now that he knew the pesky doctor and his gang of high-and-mighty profilers were in on the game. Not that he has anything against them personally, but he knew Jade was attached to them, and seeing them in pain would make her suffer more. He reached his tongue up and tried to lick the drip of water falling from his eye socket, but couldn't, so he remained still. He could feel the cold seeping into his eyeballs. His thoughts went back to his master plan. Now that everything was set in motion, he had to make absolutely sure that every detail was perfect. He got part of the way through his plan when his mind began to wander again. To Jade. That little bitch who ruined his life. The one who made him fear the light and love the dark. He wanted her to know what he felt like on that day. That fateful day. "It's so dark down here Jade. So, so dark." He once again tried to lick the drips of water and found that he could easily, so he removed the ice balls and popped them into his mouth. He stood up and walked over to the closet and peeked inside to make sure his, uh, guest, was comfortable. Still unconscious. He was satisfied with what little he could see through the keyhole in the limited light, so he moved away and returned to his desk. Time for round two. He picked up the phone and dialed a number he had memorized not too long ago and waited for someone to answer.

Jade looked up and saw agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid step into her hospital room. "Thank god, now you guys can get me out of here" Jade reached for the IV stuck in her arm. "How's agent Morgan?" She continued talking and was about to pull it out when Emily stopped her. "Whoa, not so fast. Morgan's fine and you're staying here at least until we figure out what's going on. So, fill us in. What happened?"

Jade explained all that she could remember, still finding that bits and pieces of the events leading up to the explosion were missing. "Maybe you guys can help me solve the riddle he gave me. I can't figure it out because I can't think straight. He said, 'What breaks but never falls, what falls but never breaks?'"

They were all quiet for a moment and then Reid said, "Day and Night. Day breaks and Night falls. But why would he say… Do you think it was a clue as to what he wants you to confess?" Jade nodded. "I think so, but I still have no idea what he's talking about. He won't tell me who he is, and I won't be able to figure this out unless he tells me or we figure it out."

Before anyone could answer, they heard a phone ring. It wasn't Reid's or Emily's, and Jade's blew up with the car. Reid and Emily searched for it and found it in an otherwise empty patient's belongings bag under the bed. They answered it on speaker. "Hello Jade. Ready for round two?"

The caller paused and Emily pulled out her phone. She whispered "Garcia, I need an emergency trace on the other cell phone in my room" She turned and motioned Jade to talk.

"Well, round one landed me in the hospital, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to play round two for a while." She glanced at Emily, then back at the phone. The caller chuckled. "I'm sure you got a little adrenaline rush from round one, so I'll make this one a bit easier. But first, I have some rules. First off, you will keep this phone with you at all times. If I can't reach you, I'll blow up random things until you answer. Second, you will tell your friends in the room with you that trying to trace me is futile. Third, when you or any of your friends answer this phone, you will not speak unless spoken to. Fourth rule is no cops. FBI, sure. CIA is fine too. Even Interpol if you can get those European bastards to help, but no police officers may assist you in the game. If these rules are broken, I will blow something up either before the time limit or without even giving you a chance to stop it. Are we clear?"

Jade thought for a moment. "Yes, we're clear" she said, but secretly, she was thinking that keeping the police out of it would be rather difficult. "If you remember your sin, tell your liaison, Jenifer, to put out a press statement or a newspaper ad and when I see it, I will call you and we can be done with this game. Now, for the question of the day. 'In life he's your friend, but death is the end.' Here's a hint: Think back a couple decades. You have 30 minutes. Good luck." With that, he hung up.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emily looked at Jade and pulled the phone away from her ear. Jade just shook her head and shrugged. "I have no idea." Emily brought the phone back up to her ear. "Did you get anything Garcia? All right, thanks." Emily hung up her phone. "He called from a disposable phone. Smart guy. How'd he get that one in here?" Jade shook her head. "I don't know. With all the people in and out of here, he could have snuck in dressed as a nurse and slid it under the bed, or he could have paid someone to do it."

Reid was silent, thinking about something. "Hey genius, what are you thinking?" Emily asked. "I was just thinking that as a kid, my only friend was my neighbor's dog. They let me play with him and take him on walks, and he was really the only one I would say was a friend." Reid looked up at her, then at Jade.

Jade thought for a moment, then said, "That might be it. I only had one friend growing up, and when she moved away when I was 12, I only had my dog as a friend. But, he's already dead, so…" She thought silently for a minute. "Wait, my parents just got another dog similar to the one I had as a kid. Do you think…?" Reid nodded. "He might blow up the dog!" Jade once again reached for her IV, but Emily put her hand on Jade's. "We'll go warn your parents, you need to stay here."

Jade shook her head, which made it throb more, but she ignored it. "I don't think that's a good idea." Reid and Emily both looked confused. "Why not?" Jade started to sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed. "It would take me the whole thirty minutes to explain, so let's just go and you can see for yourselves. IF she lets us in." She reached for her patient bag and started getting dressed, prompting Reid to turn and walk outside to give her privacy. He decided to find Jade's doctor and tell him what was going on, even though he was sure he wasn't going to like it.

**AN: Please review guys! Let me know what you think of our villain, Hayden. I think he kind of creepy, and he already has a person as a playing piece! It'll be a couple of chapters before we see Hayden again, but I hope you guys like what little you saw here!**


End file.
